San Valentín en el museo
by Scarlatta
Summary: Llegaron al lugar prometido por su maestra: el aburridísimo Museo de Historia, donde todo está muerto y todo pasó hace mil años.


San Valentín en el Museo

Sus ojos turquesa miraron fijamente el cielo despejado, estaba fastidiado, más que nada por la idea que rondaba por su mente.

Detestaba las salidas por parte de la escuela, pero en particular el de ese día. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría ir al Museo de Historia en pleno día de San Valentín? Tampoco es que le importara la fecha o el lugar, pero el sentido común le gritaba que el Día de los Enamorados y un montón de fósiles no se llevaban bien.

Bufó. Sería un día interminable.

Subió a aquel autobús de color amarillo. No sabía si era amarillo pollito o amarillo huevo, la verdad, le daba exactamente igual.

Se sentó en los asientos de hasta el fondo, tomando el lugar de la ventanilla izquierda. Le gustaba que el viento chochara contra su rostro, haciéndolo sentir libre.

Respiró profundamente, intentando en vano aclarar sus pensamientos.

―Tsk, que aburrimiento ―murmuró mientras veía a los demás estudiantes subir al autobús.

―¡Oye, Toshiro! ―Escuchó que lo llamaban ―, ¿quieres jugar fútbol después de que regresemos del paseo? ―le preguntaron.

Detestaba oír esa voz, no porque odiara a la dueña de esta, si no porque no sabía qué sentía cuando la escuchaba.

―No ―contestó.

―¿Por qué? ―indagó inocentemente aquella joven de cabellos negros.

―Porque no, Kurosaki ―respondió él sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

―Está bien, si cambias de opinión, jugaremos en la cancha que tú ya conoces ―informó con una sonrisa para luego irse a sentar unos asientos más adelante.

Hitsugaya suspiró profundamente.

El transporte empezó a aumentar lentamente la velocidad, para luego ir a una velocidad moderada dentro de la ciudad.

Sentía la suave brisa producida por la rapidez sobre su rostro, y aquella idea que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, aunque fuese sólo por unos instantes.

Llegaron al lugar prometido por su maestra: el aburridísimo Museo de Historia, donde todo está muerto y todo pasó hace mil años.

Agradeció internamente que el tema por el cual estaban allá fuese Historia Natural, y no Historia de Japón, si no, de verdad que se quedaría dormido en medio recorrido.

A todos les aburría el tema, pero accedieron a ir porque lo que menos querían era estar en ese salón de clases aburrido.

―¡La mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas! ―exclamaron algunos con claro sarcasmo mientras bajaban del autobús.

―¡Claro! Seguro nos divertiremos un buen con las estatuas de cera ―secundaban otros.  
Estaba más que claro que no les interesaba.

―¿Qué piensas, Toshiro? ―Preguntó una chica al tiempo que se le acercaba.

―Que es una pérdida de tiempo ―declaró, segundos después se adelantaba con los del grupo.

―¿Y qué se trae este? ―Murmuró Karin mientras alcanzaba a los demás.

Ese pensar una vez más lo volvió a atacar y nuevamente lo intentó olvidar.

Siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nada lo hubiese atacado, y como si ya lo hubiese olvidado.

Recorrieron minuciosamente el área de las plantas. No se decidía aún ¿qué era más aburrido, estar en el salón de clases, o escuchar para qué servía cada planta? De un momento a otro su mente le contestó: definitivamente estar ahí.

Siguió caminando detrás del grupo; no quería escuchar nada acerca del tema. Era aburrido, inútil y sin importancia. Bufó.

―¡Oye, Toshiro! Intégrate al grupo ―le gritó un chico de cabello castaño con peinado afro.  
―Ya te dije que es Hitsugaya ―contesto él con una mueca de fastidio.

―Como sea, intégrate ―le ordenó.

―No quiero, no me interesa ―replicó para luego adelantarse un poco, dejando al chavo un tanto confundido.

Habían pasado tres horas con treinta minutos y apenas habían visto medio tema. Aún no era ni mediodía.

―Chicos, tomaremos un descanso de media hora. Mientras pueden comer, cuando regresemos seguiremos con el área de los animales extintos. Cuando terminemos tendrán hasta las cuatro de la tarde para ir a la zona que les plazca del centro histórico ―anunció.

Se escucharon unos chillidos de emoción, y otros bufidos de aburrimiento.

―Oye, Kurosaki. ¿Almorzamos juntos? ―Le preguntó el mismo chico que antes le había hablado al de cabellos albinos.

―Claro, ¿le avisamos a los demás? ―Aventuró la chica con la idea de comer junto con su equipo de fútbol.

El de ojos turquesa que estaba cerca pudo notar la intención detrás de aquella proposición, le hizo un poco de gracia que Karin Kurosaki no se hubiera dado cuenta.

―Seguro ―contestó él, siéndole imposible negarse a aquella sugerencia ―. Ahora les aviso ―aseguró mientras iba corriendo hacia el grupo de sus amigos y les comentaba todo.

Los de su equipo llegaron pronto, y la alegría entre ellos.

―Oye Karin, ¿sabías que hay unas mesas por los rosales que están afuera? Seguro allí podremos comer ―seguía diciendo el chico.

―Claro, vamos ―ordenó con un brillo en sus ojos.

Volteó a ver con el rabillo del ojo a un joven que se le quedaba viendo fijamente a una leyenda que había en la parte inferior de una estatua. Vaciló.

―¿Te nos unes, Toshiro? ―Cuestionó. Su mente se preparaba para un rotundo "no".

El aludido no respondió, sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto que indicaba que los acompañaría.

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso desde que el masculino se les había incluido, pero la verdad no les incomodaba mucho, así que procuraron seguir haciendo esos chistes característicos de ellos.

"¿Qué trajiste de comer?" era la pregunta que se escuchaba una vez que todos se sentaron. Hitsugaya era el único que no llevaba nada, y tampoco es que lo necesitara. Se limitó a observar cómo los demás comían de sus bentos y de vez en cuando probaban el de sus compañeros.

Pasaron la media hora entre risas y chistes, pero claro, el único que no reía era el albino.

―¡Maldición! Me moría de aburrimiento, y seguro que después de esto moriré ―comentó el chavo que tenía pintado el cabello amarillo y la parte de atrás de color negro.

―Consuélate con que ahora es de los animales, es mucho más entretenido que las plantas ―recalcó el de lentes.

―No por eso deja de ser aburrido ―secundó el de cabello tipo afro.

Caminaron de vuelta al punto de encuentro, donde se encontrarían con aquella maestra que, por lo que se veía, había socializado íntimamente con el guía. Al parecer ambos tenían gustos parecidos, más que nada por las cosas muerta y los hecho pasados, ¿así o más raros?

El grupo comenzó a moverse hacia el destino prometido, los animales extintos. Eran muchas secciones, ya que por lo que se sabía más del 90% de las especies animales que habitaron esta tierra ya había pasado a mejor vida. El recorrido se estaba volviendo increíblemente aburrido.

Escucharon con oídos sordos todas las palabras que ambos adultos decían.

Pasaron por un pasillo, donde había una máquina expendedora refrescos.

―Tengo sed ―señaló el cabellos albinos, quedándose a comprar algo en el aparato.

―Yo también ―mencionó la única mujer del grupo.

―Vale, vale. Sólo no se tarden mucho que se separarán de nosotros ―dijo uno de tipos de su equipo.

―Claro, cuando nos lo terminemos les alcanzamos ―respondió con una sonrisa que les daba cierta tranquilidad.

Toshiro pagó ambas sodas, a pesar que Karin dijo que ella pagaría la de ella.

El masculino se recostó contra el pilar que había, al tiempo que miraba el infinito cielo azul.

Ella por su parte se dedicó a cavilar. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

Cada quien abrió su refresco. Sabor toronja para él y sabor naranja para Kurosaki.

―Vaya que hace calor ―observó la fémina.

―Más que otros días ―aportó el de blancos cabellos.

―Se acabó ―mencionó Karin.

Él se volteo a verla. ¿Qué se había terminado? ¿Se había fastidiado de su presencia?, ¿se había enojado por la situación?

―¡Rayos! Es insoportable ―exclamó.

Hitsugaya se sintió ofendido.

―De verdad. Está insoportable el calor y esto se acabó ―dijo molesta al caminar para tirar la lata vacía.

Una pequeña risa brotó de la garganta del chico, la cual ahogó pero sonó como un bufido.

La chica se le quedó viendo un tanto perpleja. Le pareció que por unas centésimas de segundo los labios de su amigo se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Sonrió.

―Bueno, nos vamos, ¿no?

―Sí ―botó la lata vacía.

Se encaminaron hacia adentro, para alcanzar a los demás de sus compañeros, pero cuando entraron no había nadie.

―¿No se supone que estarían aquí? ―Preguntó la joven.

―Se supone ―enfatizó él.

―Demonios ―murmuró.

Buscaron en aquel gran salón, donde había varias estatuas. La luz amarillenta que iluminaba el lugar hacia que los artefactos se vieran aún más antiguos.

―¡Oye Toshiro! ―gritó Karin ―. ¿A dónde es que iba el grupo? ―Indagó.

―A ver los animales extintos. Supongo que a estas alturas ya deberían de estar en el salón de los mamíferos ―respondió sin darle ninguna importancia.

―¡Bien! Lo encontré ―Exclamó señalando una flecha que indicaba por dónde quedaba dicha sala.  
Ambos siguieron caminando. Siguieron los señalamientos, los cuales los guiaban a otros y así sucesivamente. Pasaron unos veinte minutos para poder llegar al lugar, ya que varias veces caminaron en círculos.

―¡Amén! Llegamos ―dijo la Kurosaki.

―Sí, pero no hay nadie.

―Seguro llegan después ―dijo ella confiada mientras se ponía a ver las réplicas de los animales que existirían si no estuviesen extintos.

Con cada leyenda e información que leía se le hacía más interesante y tal vez, no fuese tan malo estar en un museo el Día de San Valentín.

El masculino se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban distribuidas alrededor y comenzó a pensar si decirle o no lo que llevaba en la mente desde hacía tiempo.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde oscuro.

Suspiró. Seguro no se atrevería.

―¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―Gritó la fémina, espantando al chico.

Del sobresalto, la cajita que sostenía en sus manos perdió balance y de un momento a otro el chico se encontraba haciendo malabares para que no cayera al piso el objeto.

―¡Buh! ―El artefacto quedó en las manos de la chica y está lo aventó al aire tratando de hacer enfadar al albino.

―¡Oye Kurosaki! ―Llamó él ―Devuelve eso.

―Ya te dije que es Karin. Y lo haré… Si me dices para quién es ―dijo sonriente.

El masculino no respondió, sólo se dedicó a intentar quitárselo.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando al gato y al ratón; uno tratando de recuperar la cajita y la otra diciendo que no lo devolvería hasta que le diera la información detallada.

―Te diré ―afirmó ―, pero sólo si me lo devuelves.

Karin lo miró dudosa, pero sabía que él cumplía lo que decía, para buena o mala suerte.  
Sin más, entregó delicadamente lo que resguardaba, de seguro, aquella pieza fina de joyería. Sabía que él tenía buen gusto, aparte de cierta delicadeza. Le dolió saber que se encontraba enamorado, pero también le alegró; esa persona realmente debía de ser especial para robarle el corazón.

Dudó. ¿Le debería decir?

Abrió la boca para decir el nombre, pero calló cuando vio que una lágrima casi invisible recorrió la mejilla de su amiga. Su conmoción creció cuando vio que tristemente sonreía con ironía ¿qué rayos había pasado?

―¿Karin…? ―Le llamó, era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre, y de igual manera la primera vez que la veía vulnerable.

Ella sólo rió, como si algo la estuviese matando de risa y a la vez de tristeza.

Señaló con su dedo la réplica exacta de un tigre de bengala blanco que se posaba frente a sus ojos.

―¡Jajaja! Se parece a ti Toshiro ―decía mientras agarraba su estómago. De su garganta salían sonoras carcajadas.

Falso. Moría de risa del hecho de que se parecieran, pero también le dolía el corazón.

Él volteó a ver hacia donde señalaba, y una media sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en sus labios.

Ciertamente eran muy parecidos. El felino tenía pelaje blanco y ojos azul cielo, y él, era albino de ojos turquesa, los cuales parecían más oscuros gracias a la poca iluminación que había en el salón.

Leyó la leyenda.

"Si bien, todavía aún quedan escasos especímenes, en un futuro no muy lejano lo veremos aquí…"

Inhaló profundamente y miró nuevamente a la chica, quien todavía seguía viendo la leyenda, tal vez de verdad la leía, tal vez estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. No lo sabía pero aprovecharía su oportunidad.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sacó la delicada cadena de plata de la cual colgaba una delicada gota de color aguamarina. Pasó suavemente el hilo por el cuello de la fémina, la cual se estremeció al sentir la fría hebra pegar contra su piel.

Abrió en par los ojos, sorprendida por tal acto. Volteó su cuerpo y se encontró con el chico, el cuál desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

Tocó lentamente aquella lágrima que colgaba de su cuello.  
―To-Toshiro ―susurró.

El sólo se limitó a desviar su mirada turquesa hacia otra parte, sentía que le hervía la cara.

Ella notó la razón por la cual no le veía a la cara, se había sonrojado. Era solamente un tenue color rojizo que se asomaba por sus pálidas mejillas.

Esa faceta de él no la conocía, aquella cara cohibida bajo la luz amarillenta del salón le daban una perspectiva diferente de él. Una que le decía que a pesar de ser callado podía ser tierno, y a pesar de ser solitario podía ser sincero consigo mismo y con los demás.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella.

Con la mirada aún desviada las palabras brotaron de sus labios.  
―Karin. Yo quería saber si… ―tomó un poco de aire, se preguntó si no era una reverenda estupidez ―te gustaría…

No pudo terminar la frase. La chica se le había lanzado a los brazos.

―Sí ―susurró contra su oído, empapándolo con su aliento.

El albino se estremeció.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato. Toshiro posó su mentón sobre la cabeza la Kurosaki, en algún momento había dado el estirón, o ella se había quedado de la misma altura.

―¡Ey, chicos! ¡Los encontré acá están! ―Gritó un chico entrando a la sala.

―¡Kurosaki! ―Exclamaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Dónde estaban? ―Preguntó nerviosa.

―Viendo los animales acuáticos extintos.

Siguieron conversando animadamente mientras los demás del grupo entraban a la sala. Varios se fueron por su parte a leer la información y otros se quedaron escuchando al guía, el cual tenía embobada a la profesora.

―¡Chicos! Continuemos con el recorrido ―se escuchó que dijo la maestra después de un buen rato.

―¡Vayamos! ―Dijeron sus amigos.

―Claro, ahorita los alcanzamos ―dijo la chica a los demás.

Ellos accedieron y se fueron conversando siguiendo a los demás.

Hitsugaya preguntó con su mirada a Karin la razón, pero ella se adelantó y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de él, dejándolo un tanto perplejo.

Ella sonrió.

Una vez que salió de su trance comenzaron a caminar. Los dedos de él juguetearon dudosos con los de ella, no estando seguro si entrelazarlos o no. Muy lento, la Kurosaki ya había aprisionado los de él.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez… No era tan malo estar en un Museo el día de San Valentín.

9 de noviembre del 2010


End file.
